


this is why your mom doesn't love you

by smolblueberryjiao



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey deserves more love, Chad Charming too, Doug and Chad are cuties, Evie and her two boys because she deserves the world, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gil's an adorable baby, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mal and Uma are the ultimate lesbian OTP, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Descendants 3, Romance, Teen Romance, The Descendants Group Chat AU nobody asked for, everyone is practically gay, everyone's happy but sometimes angsty, everyone's whipped for their baes, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolblueberryjiao/pseuds/smolblueberryjiao
Summary: the descendants group chat AU that nobody asked for! come join the descendants as they try to navigate their lives,futures,and relationships and try to be as happy as they can!the group chat is an AU and so expect for weird timelines,small changed details here and there and a flurry of modern humor and maybe memes and some social media references along the way!all characters are in the ages of 18-20 here!
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Harry Hook, Chad Charming/Doug, Evie/Harry Hook, Jane/Li Lonnie, Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil/Audrey Rose, Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. and the fun begins!

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo. here's a descendants group chat AU that nobody asked for! yay! i love descendants so much and honestly feel like they would have the funniest and weirdest but at the same time sweetest group chat and so here's my take on their possible group chat if they ever had one skskskskks. 
> 
> i hope you guys will enjoy and love reading my AU as much as i did when i was writing it. thank you for reading! much love! ❤

**princess added bennyboo,hookER, winxclub,octomami,i'llmakeamanoutofyou,** **bippityboppitybitch,uwupuppy,whatissleep,mrstealyourpurse,CHAD,hihoe,imbABY**

**princess changed the name of the groupchat to my precious ones** 💖

**bennyboo:** babe,why?

**princess:** i'm bored. :((( and i miss you guys!

**bennyboo:** i'm sitting right beside you though??? and you're literally cuddled to me while were chatting in the same gc???

**mrstealyourpurse:** you literally just finished eating dinner with all of us????

**princess:**

**uwupuppy:** don't worry evie! we miss you too! we always miss you!

**princess:** aw carlos. 🥺💓 this is why you're my one and only baby!

**uwupuppy: ❤**

**hookER:** hey

**hookER:** now wait a second here princess-

**hookER:** i thought beasty and i were your babies???

**princess:** nah.

**hookER: 💔**

**winxclub:** awww! don't worry you lovesick puppies

**winxclub:** evie probably doesn't see you as her babies because

  
**winxclub:** you're her DADDIES~

**winxclub: 😏😏😏**

**uwupuppy:** d-daddies????

**princess:** M wtf-

**hookER:** ooh

**hookER:** me likey

**bennyboo:** harry no

**octomami: 🤦🏻**

**octomami:** mal,no.

**winxclub:** mal YES!

**bippityboppitybitch:** oohhh! a group chat!

**bippityboppitybitch:** hello! 💫

**princess:** hi jane! 😚

**uwupuppy:** hi janeeeeee!

**bennyboo:** hello jane! 😄

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** i

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** why is my user tag this....?

**mrstealyourpurse:** because your dad's i c o n i c

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:**

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** thanks,i guess?

**uwupuppy:** nah

**uwupuppy:** it's because were never letting your father live down his whole "i'll make a man out of you" song,no matter how good his egg fried rice is.

**uwupuppy:** and his egg fried rice IS REALLY GOOD 🤤

**mrstealyourpurse:** DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS

**winxclub:** WHEN I ASKED FOR SONS

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** guys no-

**uwupuppy:** you're the saddest bunch i ever met

**bennyboo:** but you can bet before were throughhhhhhhh

**princess:** mister,i'll~

**bippityboppitybitch:**

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** jane no

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** istg if you finish that-

**bippityboppitybitch:** MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** that's it. cuddle privileges evoked.

**bippityboppitybitch:** b-but you don't understand babe...

**bippityboppitybitch:** i-i did it for the lols...

**winxclub:** did it for the lols eye-

**uwupuppy:** wHEEZINGGGGGGGG.

**mrstealyourpurse:** can confirm that the puppy's not even kidding

**mrstealyourpurse:** he's literally gasping for air right now while laughing and rolling around on the ground

**whatissleep:** can confirm too

**whatissleep:** his wheezing literally woke me up

**uwupuppy:** sorry audrey! :(( i didn't mean to wake you up!

**whatissleep:** oh no,it's okay puppy. ❤

**whatissleep:** i woke up the moment you slipped out of bed anyways. i can't sleep without cuddling something.

**winxclub:** i

**winxclub:** that is so wholesome and adorable????

**winxclub:** audrey wtf-

  
**winxclub:** you're making me soft

  
**winxclub:** shit

  
**octomami:** lmao. you're already soft mal. stop denying it.

  
**winxclub:** only for you baby ;)

  
**octomami:** and i you. ;)

  
**hookER:** ha

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** gAY

  
**princess:**

  
**bennyboo:**

  
**uwupuppy:**

  
**whatissleep:**

  
**hookER:** GAY FOR BEN AND EVEN EVIE!

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** GAY FOR CARLOS AND EVEN AUDREY! YEAH!

  
**hookER: 💙💚💜💛💙💚💙💛💜💚💜💛💙💚💙💛💜💛💜💛💙💚💙💛💜💛💜💛💚💙💚💙💙💛💜💛💙💚💙💛💙💚💚💜💜💛🖤💛💜💛💙💚💜💛💙💚🖤💜💚💙💚💙💚💜💚🖤💜🧡💙💛💜💛🖤💛🖤💚**

  
**mrstealyourpurse: 💘💕💝💕💝💞💘💞💝💞💞💝💞💘💞💕💕💞💓💗💗💞💓💘💕💝💕💖💞💖💞💖💞💞💘💞💝💞💗💕💖💕💘❣💕❣💕❣💞❣💞💝💞💝❣💞💝💞💘💕💝💕❣💞❣💞❣💞❣💞❣💞💞**

  
**winxclub:** lol

**winclub:** you guys are so whipped!

  
**winxclub:** so cute hhhhhhhh

  
**octomami:** as if you aren't boo.

  
**winxclub:** that's irrelevant!

  
**octomami:** uh-huh. keep telling yourself that baby girl.

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** awwwwww!

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** you guys are so cute! 🥺

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** wish i had someone to be cute with.

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** unfortunately my lover has cruelly left me to forever be lonely and sad and cold-

**illmakeamanoutofyou:**

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** i'm literally a bed away from you jane.

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** you said my cuddling privileges were EVOKED!

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** :((((

  
**i'llmakeamanoutofyou: 🙄**

  
**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** just come over here already and cuddle me.

  
**bippityboppitybitch: 😚💛**

  
**uwupuppy:** awww

  
**uwupuppy:** why can't we be like that jay???

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** were cuddling right now???

  
**whatissleep:** cuddling without me???

  
**whatissleep:** gasp

  
**whatissleep:** the b e t r a y a l

  
**uwupuppy:** if you maybe stopped making yourself coffee and come back to us faster then maybe you'd be cuddling your two very much handsome boyfriends right now

  
**uwupuppy:** but nooooooooo

  
**uwupuppy:** you just had to love caffeine more than us

  
**uwupuppy:** the b e t r a y a l

  
**whatissleep:**

  
**whatissleep:** you used to be cute 💞

  
**uwupuppy:** i still am very much cute 💗

  
**uwupuppy:** now hurry your pretty self here please

  
**uwupuppy:** because jay and i miss you alreadyyyy

  
**whatissleep:** omw 💓 just gotta wash my mug

  
**winxclub:** why is everyone so soft

  
**winxclub:** eye-

  
**princess:** because everyone of us are literal softies??? you can't deny it M,it's the truth.

  
**winxclub:** i'm not as soft as everyone else here tho?

  
**princess:** what?

  
**princess:** you literally sketch uma whenever you two aren't together and make poems and songs for her to make her smile but you're not soft???

  
**winxclub:**

  
**winxclub:** damn it,E.

  
**winxclub:** stop exposing me!

  
**princess:** admit it M,you're softttttt. 💖

  
**winxclub:** fine 🙄

  
**winxclub:** only for uma though.

  
**princess:** uh-huh. keep telling yourself that M. 😚

  
**octomami:** if it makes you feel better,i'm very very soft for you too mal. you're my world. we may have been rivals in the past but you're my happiness now. you're everything to me and i'm honestly so lucky to have you in my life. i love you my darling fairy dragon. i love you so much. ❤

  
**princess:** omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

  
**uwupuppy:** that's otp goals right there ladies and gentlemen 👏🏻

  
**hookER:** go umaaaaaaaaaa!

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** currently drowning in uma x mal feels right now uwu uwu 🥺💖

  
**winxclub:** shit

**winxclub:** babe

  
**winxclub:** are you trying to make me cry right now???

**octomami:** cry tears of happiness?

  
**octomami:** yes. 💓

  
**winxclub:** god.

  
**winxclub:** i love you too uma. so damn much. you're my world too and istg falling in love with you has brought me nothing but happiness and warmth and on the contrary,i feel like i'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my girlfriend because you're a goddess uma. you're spectacular at everything you do and you're never afraid to be honest with me whenever i do shitty things,you love me for who i am and you've never been scared of me despite my powers or my dragon side. uma,there's no one in this world that i'll love more and want to be with for the rest of my life than you. i love you my sea goddess. i love you. 💜

  
**uwupuppy:** you may now kiss the bride

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** carlos jhjhjhjhjhhjhjj

  
**princess:** shh carlos. don't interrupt the lovebirds!

  
**uwupuppy:** almost all of us are lovebirds here??????

  
**uwupuppy:** except chad and doug because they're both too chicken to admit they like each other

**uwupuppy:** and gil cause he's a baby and he deserves to be babied for awhile 💛

  
**CHAD:** what

  
**hihoe:** what

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** THEY LIVE

  
**uwupuppy:** oh shit

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** oh shit

  
**winxclub:** oh shit

  
**uwupuppy:** i didn't say anything!

  
**uwupuppy:** back to uma and mal's wedding we go!

  
**CHAD:** what wait-

  
**octomami:** wedding? hmm.

  
**octomami:** now that you've mentioned it pup,mal and i do sound like were reciting our wedding vows to each other huh?

  
**octomami:** soon mal. ❤

  
**winxclub:** mhm

  
**winxclub:** soon 💜

  
**princess:** mal's red right now isn't she?

  
**octomami:** yup.

  
**octomami:** red as an apple.

  
**winxclub:** UMA!

  
**octomami:** awww,don't worry baby. you're really cute when you blush.

  
**octomami:** makes me want to bite you.

  
**winxclub:** hhhhhhhh

  
**winxclub:** then come bite msdkdkdjakdjls

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** woah

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** that went from 100% uwu to 100% kINKY

  
**uwupuppy:** i bet 20 chocolate bars that mal and uma are currently doing the do if they don't return after 20 minutes

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** i'm not betting because the probability is too high

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** same here

  
**hookER:** yep

  
**CHAD:** can we go back to whatever carlos said awhile ago then????

  
**uwupuppy:** uh

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** ANYGAYS!

**bippityboppitybitch:** i don't mean to be concerned but i really really am

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** hey evie?

  
**princess:** hmm? what's up jane?

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** remember that guy who kept asking you out today???

  
**bennyboo:** what

  
**hookER:** WHAT

  
**princess:** boys,shush.

  
**princess:** yeah,i rejected him didn't i?

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** yeah you did but didn't he try to follow you back to your dorm?

  
**bennyboo:** HE WHAT?!

  
**hookER:** TIME TO SPILL THE BEANS JANE

  
**hookER:** WHO DO I HAVE TO CUT????

  
**princess:** harry,ben! calm down!

  
**bennyboo:** calm down? evie,the guy tried to follow you! you can't blame us for freaking out!

  
**princess:** i know ben but really,everything's fine now. both jay and lonnie pretty much scared the guy away when he tried to follow me back to my dorm and even if he was able to follow me back to my dorm then he would have to face mal and uma.

  
**bennyboo:** that's good and all but i'm still worried.

  
**princess:** ben,please.

  
**bennyboo:** jane,who asked evie out today? and don't lie to me. that's an order.

  
**princess:** ben!

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** uh

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** uhm

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** it was henry westergaard

  
**mrstealyourpurse** : he's that hans guy's son??? i think???

  
**princess:** jay! you promised you wouldn't tell them!

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** sorry eve but ben and harry have the right to know

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** it's for your safety anyways

  
**princess** : i know.

  
**princess:** i know that and god,i understand your concerns and appreciate them a lot but i just don't want the two of you and the others to get into trouble because of me. ben's reputation has been dragged enough through the mud ever since he announced his relationship with harry and i and... and harry's always judged negatively by everyone around us and the same goes for you guys too and i just-

  
**princess:** i love you all so much. i don't want you to get into trouble or be seen as bad when you've already come so far in redeeming yourselves in their eyes.

  
**princess:** so please? can we just move on from henry or whatever his name is? please?

**bennyboo:** evie...

  
**bennyboo:** i'm sorry. i didn't know you were feeling that way. i should've asked you properly first.

  
**hookER:** same here

  
**hookER:** i should really learn how to control my temper more but i swear princess. i only go this crazy for you because i love you and beasty a lot

  
**hookER:** you two are my most precious treasures,my angels

  
**hookER:** i'll give you the world if i could so don't ever feel like you deserve less princess because you deserve everything

  
**bennyboo:** harry's right. as much as i want to go teach that henry guy a lesson right now for even daring to force himself on you,i won't. because that's what you want but always remember that you're everything to me. to harry and to everyone here. we love you and you deserve nothing but the best,alright?

  
**princess:** ah,now it's my turn to cry happy tears.

  
**princess:** i love you two so so much. thank you. thank you thank you thank you! for loving me,for loving all of me even my flaws. thank you! thank you for changing my life for the better. i love you. 💙

  
**bennyboo:** i love you too blue! so much!

  
**hookER:** i love you too princess ❤

  
**winxclub:** and we love you too E. so so much. 💜

  
**uwupuppy:** love you our evie! 💛

  
**mrstealyourpurse:** love you eve!

  
**octomami:** love you apples!

  
**bippityboppitybitch:** love you evieeee! you're forever our princess!

  
**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** love you evie! you're perfect! you're forever enough!

  
**hihoe:** love you evie! you're amazing! always remember that!

  
**princess:** awww,guys. 🥺💙 i love you all too. so so much. you're my precious loves and i'll never ever replace you for anything in this world. you'll forever be my loves and my family,no matter what.

  
**winxclub:** and the same goes for us E. 💜 always and forever.

  
**uwupuppy:** now that that's done...

  
**uwupuppy:** can we kill that henry guy now???

  
**princess:** NO!

  
**winxclub:** aww,come on E! just a small hex and then we'll leave him alone forever! please???

  
**princess:** no means no mal. i don't want any of you to get into trouble so please just leave him alone. okay?

**winxclub:** ugh

  
**winxclub:** fine

**princess:** and harry,drop the hook.

  
**hookER:** damn it!

  
**princess:** can you two precious boys just cuddle me? that will definitely make me feel better and happy. we can watch a few movies here and there and eat popcorn if you want.

  
**bennyboo:** you know i'm down for anything as long as it's with you two princess. 💙

  
**princess:** harry? please? pleaseeee? i miss my boys. 🥺

  
**hookER:** sIGH

  
**hookER:** fine. omw,i'll just get snacks from the pantry. what drinks do you two want?

  
**princess:** an apple juice for me! you're the best harry! i love you! 💖

  
**bennyboo:** a rootbeer for me please. thanks harry. love you!

  
**hookER:** yeah yeah,love you too. ❤

  
**uwupuppy:** so....

  
**uwupuppy:** we really can't kill that henry westergaard guy anymore?


	2. hEY itS mE,yA bOI. part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang decides to hang out and watch horror movies together because yolo. chad realizes that he's "surprisingly" in love with doug and doug's oblivious af and the ships get even cheesier because love is love. ❤
> 
> there might be a little of angst in today's chapter and mentions of sex butttt it's mostly just humor and fluff for today. muah!

_**10:30 a.m** _

**uwupuppy** : soooooooo 

**uwupuppy** : is movie night still on today??? 

**princess** : of course! 💙 it's horror movies night tonight so you guys better bring your scariest films later! 

**uwupuppy** : yay! 

**winxclub** : 🤢

**bippityboppitybitch:** i love how stoked evie is about today's movie theme and then there's mal lmao- 

**winxclub:** what

**winxclub:** i may be a powerful fairy 

**winxclub:** and a dragon

**winxclub:** but i have fears too and those freaking horror movies are going to be the end of me istg

**octomami:** at least you freely admit it now babe. 

**octomami:** you used to pretend that you weren't scared of anything before lol. 

**winxclub:** because i thought that horror movies couldn't really scare me because they're fake! 

**winxclub:** and then that mirrors movie shit happened!

**winxclub:** never again! 

**bippityboppitybitch:** you'd think since were so used to supernatural stuff that none of us would be scared of ghosts or demons... 

**bippityboppitybitch:** but noooooooo. 

**winxclub:** the mirrors movie was terrifying as hell! 

**princess:** well i mean,mal kinda has a point. even i admit that i was a bit scared while watching mirrors. 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** TRUE! i remember feeling literal chills while watching the movie. it's a definitely one time thing kind of movie for me. ugh. 

**bennyboo:** it is pretty scary to think that your reflection could suddenly become evil and kill you- 

**winxclub:** BENJAMIN FLORIAN!!!!!!!! 

**mrstealyourpurse:**

**mrstealyourpurse:** am i just imagining things because i just woke up or did i just hear mal roaring ben's full name???? 

**octomami:** nah. 

**octomami:** that was full on mal. 

**mrstealyourpurse:** i see

**mrstealyourpurse:** if it makes you feel better mal,horror movies scare the shit out of me too 

**uwupuppy:** can confirm! jay literally becomes as pale as a paper whenever we watch horror movies sksksksks. audrey and i just cuddle with him to help him get through the movies. 

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** umaaaaaaa 💜

**octomami:** yes yes,i'll cuddle you later. only cuddle though,i love watching horror movies and i don't want to miss any of the good bits of the movies we'll be watching later. 

**winxclub:** fineeeeeee 

**winxclub:** you better cuddle me really well later then 

**octomami:** sure thing baby. 💚

_**1:30 p.m** _

**princess:** who wants pizza and cheese sticks??? 

**bippityboppitybitch:** ooh me! 

**uwupuppy:** me too! 

**winxclub:** me three! 

**whatissleep:** me four!

**mrstealyourpurse:** me five!

**bennyboo:** six! 

**hookER:** seven! 

**octomami:** lmao. i'm sure pretty much everyone wants pizza and cheess sticks at this point. you having food delivered evie?

**princess:** yup! my classes ended early today and i was able to finish my assignments early soooo i decided to head to our cabin and set up for our movie night! 💙 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** awww that's so sweet of you evie! thank you! 

**winxclub:** thank you E! 

**uwupuppy:** thank you evieeeee! 

**bennyboo:** thank you princess. you're the best. ❤

**princess:** no problem! so for our drinks... i assume some of the boys want beer? 

**hookER:** oh yes

**hookER:** yes please princess 

**mrstealyourpurse:** same here! it's been awhile since we last drank booze! 

**bennyboo:** i have to admit,i do miss drinking beer too so i'd like two bottles of beer for today. thank you princess. 💛 feel free to use my card for the payment of our food. 

**princess:** gotcha! 💙 thank you too ben! love you! 

**bennyboo:** i love you too princess! 

**hookER:**

**bennyboo:** i love you too harry! 

**princess:** i love you my dashing pirate! ❤

**hookER:**

**hookER:** i love you too my two precious treasures 🖤

**winxclub:** eW

**winxclub:** pdA 

**octomami:** i love you mal. 💚

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** i love you too uma 💜

**uwupuppy:** pfft- 

**princess:** anyways! how about the other boys? what drink do you guys want? 

**uwupuppy:** as usual,i'd like a chocolate milkshake instead! 

**hihoe:** a vanilla milkshake for me! thank you evie! 

**CHAD:** beer! definitely! thanks evie!

**princess:** no problem~ so girls! what drinks do you want? 😚

**winxclub:** beer too! definitely! 

**octomami:** same,i miss drinking beer as much as the boys do so i'm going with beer. though i do also want a chocolate milkshake...is that alright evie? 

**princess:** of course! 💜 beers for mal and beers and a chocolate milkshake for uma! next! 

**whatissleep:** coffee milkshake as usual, thanks evie! 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** a green tea milkshake for me! ❤ 

**bippityboppitybitch:** strawberry milkshake for me! thank you evieeeee! 💖

**princess:** copyyyyyyyy! 💜 

_**1:45 p.m** _

**princess:** okay so,i finished ordering the food and drinks already! i added french fries and onion rings in our delivery too since i know everyone will want something to munch on aside from pizza and cheese sticks later. i also bought a few junk foods and candies in case you guys want some later. 💙

**bippityboppitybitch:** oh wow 

**uwupuppy:** man

**uwupuppy:** this is why we love evie. ❤

**winxclub:** exactly 

**winxclub:** she's always so mama bear mode with us and always take care of us so well and she's always so sweet to us and to everyone around her

**winxclub:** evie,you're an angel 

**princess:** awww! guyssss. there's no need for compliments,really. 🥺

**princess:** i just really love doing my best to make everyone happy as much as possible. you all deserve to be taken good care of and i'm happy to do so. i love you all so much. 💞

  
**whatissleep:** we love you too evie. 🥺 thank you,you don't know how much those words mean to us,to me. 

**uwupuppy:** yeah 

**uwupuppy:** you're literally one of our sources of happiness evie and were really so lucky to have you 

**uwupuppy:** i swear 

**mrstealyourpurse:** and before you even go and say that you don't deserve all the praises because we know that's exactly what you'll do 

**mrstealyourpurse:** you definitely 

**mrstealyourpurse:** DEFINITELY deserve all the praise 

**princess:**

**princess:** from the bottom of my heart,thank you so so much. 

**bennyboo:** ...you're crying,aren't you princess? 

**princess** : a little. 

**princess:** i just got a bit overwhelmed with all the love and compliments but i'm okay. i'm really just so happy. 💙

**hookER:** aww princess 

**hookER:** you better start getting used to compliments because beasty and i plan on showering you with them until our last breaths 

**princess:** harry... 

**bennyboo:** because you deserve it evie. as much as deserve all the love,you do too. so yeah,you need to definitely get used to the compliments because we'll be showering you a LOT with them from now on. ❤

**princess:** ben... 

**princess:** god,i love you two so so much. thank you. 💙 i'll make sure to get used to the compliments for sure. most especially yours. i love you my precious boys. 

**bennyboo:** i love you too blue,and i love you harry. 

**hookER:** i love you too princess and i love you beasty ❤

**uwupuppy:** you may now kiss the bride and the grooms! 

**bippityboppitybitch:** carlos,shush! 

**winxclub:** you three are making my teeth hurt so bad right now

**winxclub:** too much sweetness aaaaaaaa

**bennyboo:** says the one who was practically marrying uma yesterday. :) 

**uwupuppy:** oh shit hsjsjsjahajajasjsjsj

**whatissleep:** i

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** it's obvious that you're spending too much time with evie and harry nowadays,benny boo. they're rubbing too much of their sassiness off on you. 

**bennyboo:** well. 

**bennyboo:** they are my girlfriend and boyfriend????

**winxclub:** ugh 

**winxclub:** you were cuter when you acted like a scared virgin around us

**mrstealyourpurse:** scared virgin- 

**octomami:** mal,i love you and all but...wtf? 

**I'llmakeamanoutofyou:** i can't breatheeee. 

**uwupuppy:** WHEEZINGGGGG 

**bennyboo:** i 

**winxclub:** WHAT 

**winxclub:** it's true! benny boo was so shy around us back then,he seemed almost like a shy virgin or something! 

**princess:** but mal,you do know that biologically wise there's no such thing as virginity-

**winxclub:** yeah yeah but still 

**hookER:** don't worry guys 

**hookER:** ben's definitely no longer a virgin now ;) 

**bennyboo:** HARRY! 

**princess:** harry! there's a kid here!

**hookER:**

**hookER:** sorry 

**bippityboppitybitch:** by kid,do you mean gil???? 

**uwupuppy:** yup,he's innocent af 

**octomami:** yeah. so no corrupting or else i'll choke anyone who dares to do so. 

**winxclub:** don't worry babe,i don't think anyone would want to. 💜

**octomami:** damn right they shouldn't. 💚 gil's my baby boy and he'll remain that way until he decides himself that he wants to grow up. 

**imbABY:**

**imbABY:** love you uma 💗

**princess:** awwww! gil! he's so adorable! 💙

**octomami:** love you too baby boy. 💚 

_**4:45 p.m** _

**uwupuppy:** our classes are finally done! 🎉

**winxclub:** FREEDOMMMMMMMMMM 

**octomami:** oh my god mal,stop screaming!

**winxclub:** oh please~ 

**winxclub:** you love it when i scream. 😜

**octomami:** MAL! 

**winxclub:** WHAT 

**octomami:** BABY GIL???? 

**winxclub:** oh right! sorry uma 💜

**bippityboppitybitch:** is someone aside from evie at the cabin now??? 

**bennyboo:** harry and i are here! were helping evie fix the food. 

**princess:** and by help,ben means him helping me fix the food while harry tries to steal food when he thinks were not looking. 🙄

**hookER:** im hungry! 😩

**hihoe:** chad and i are on our way! 

**uwupuppy:** you two are together right now???

**hihoe:** yup. chad picked me up after his practice soooo were heading to the cabin together. 

**uwupuppy:**

**uwupuppy:** is this a budding romance-

**uwupuppy:** i smell????

**whatissleep:** puppy,no. 

**hihoe:** ???? 

**uwupuppy:** it's nothing! i was just joking around with the others. 😊

**hihoe:** oh okay! well,see you later then! 

**winxclub:** ah,the sexual tension but not so sexual tension stage 💜

**winxclub:** good times 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** think they know that they like each other yet??? 

**whatissleep:** probably not with how clueless they both are acting right now. 🤷🏻♀️

**mrstealyourpurse:** you guys do know that this is the gc right??? and the two might see whatever were talking about right now including their love lives???

**winxclub:** yeah and your point is???

**princess:** mal's right. for all we know,all this talking about their love lives might just push them together faster you know~ 

**mrstealyourpurse:**

**mrstealyourpurse:** i'm not even going to try and argue anymore 

**bennyboo:** never ever try to challenge the ladies jay. they're warriors.

**mrstealyourpurse:** gotcha 

_**6:50 p.m** _

**uwupuppy:** okay. so it's movie time! finally! 

**princess:** before we start though,is everyone here? 

\---------

"Yes,I did a headcount before we settled down. Everyone's here princess so you can relax now." Ben quietly whispered as he peppered kisses down Evie's neck and shoulders,a soft smile appearing on his lips as Evie slowly relaxed under his kisses and cuddled close to his chest. Her fingers automatically interlocking with Harry's as the handsome pirate momentarily raised from his spot on her lap and pecked her lips then pecked Ben's lips next. 

"Good job today princess. You did well." Harry murmured as the movie started and everyone focused on the TV screen as the title "The Ring" appeared and interested the rowdy teenagers into watching. Smiling gratefully Evie nods and kisses Harry's cheek before settling down again with her body cuddled to Ben and Harry laying back on her lap. 

\---------

  
"If I die today,know that I love you a lot Uma." Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatics,Uma pulls Mal to her lap. Her lips curling into a pleased grin as Mal immediately stopped her whining and melted into her arms,a satisfied sigh releasing from her lips as she nuzzled close to Uma's body. 

"Better?" Uma whispers as the movie starts and Mal looks up and captures her lips in a short but sweet kiss,an adorable smile already on her lips as she pulled away and once again cuddled close to her girlfriend who by now was hugging her waist close to her as her eyes focused on the movie playing on the TV screen of their cabin. 

\---------

  
Meanwhile,Audrey happily sipped on her coffee milkshake as she sat beside Jay,one of her hands clasped with his as she watched the movie. Carlos was perched on Jay's lap,his body serving as a sort of shield or cover when the scenes of the movie got a bit too much for the ex-thief. 

"You okay?" Carlos whispers after awhile of nothing but silence from the ex-thief and Jay nods. "Yeah,this one isn't as scary as the horror movies we watched last time. I might be able to handle this well without your help." Proudly smiling at his boyfriend's words,Carlos turns and rewards him with a small kiss on the lips,his smile widening even further as Audrey decided to do the same to Jay then to him. "My brave boys. I'm proud of you both." Audrey lovingly whispered as she gazed at the two of them,her eyes filled with nothing but adoration and love as she looked at them before she turned back to the movie and leaned her head on Jay's should and held Carlos' hands. 

"Were proud of you too our amazing Queen." Carlos whispers as he turns back to watch the movie as well and Audrey's smile becomes soft,her heart filling with nothing but positive feelings and absolute love for her boys as she continued watching the movie while moving closer to her boys. 

\---------

Trying to suppress her incoming yawn,Jane cuddled closer to Lonnie,her whole body almost wrapped with Lonnie's as she tried to suppress yet again,another incoming yawn. 

"You do know that you can take a nap if you feel so sleepy right now then I can just wake you up after the first movie right?" Looking at her amused girlfriend,Jane pouts and looks back down. Her fingers tracing shapes on Lonnie's arms as she shyly muttered. 

"I feel like it would be unfair of me to just sleep on the movie while everyone else stays awake to watch it." Sighing,Lonnie shakes her head and pulls Jane to her chest. Her hand rhythmically tapping Jane's back as she quietly hummed. 

"You're such a worrywart. I'm sure they would understand babe,you're tired from school and your magic practice with your mom,everyone knows just how tiring balancing those could be. So sleep,alright? I'll wake you up after this movie in case you want to watch the next one." Lonnie softly whispers as she kisses Jane's forehead making the said girl widely smile in happiness and peck her lips before laying close to Lonnie's chest and closing her eyes. 

"I love you Lonnie."

"I love you too Jane." 

\---------

The movie was interesting and it definitely was a bit spooky and chilling in its own way but Chad found himself focusing on the cute male sitting beside him rather than the current movie that was playing on their TV. He watched as Doug's eyes focused intently on the movie,his nose sometimes adorably scrunching whenever the scene became too creepy or scary or whenever the characters' dialogues were too corny for him. 

He watched as Doug snuggled his blanket (courtesy of Evie because Evie's practically everyone's mother in their group at this point) closer to him in an attempt to stave off the cold air of their cabin's AC and bring himself a little warmth. He watched as Doug turned to him surprised as he slowly interlocked their fingers and blew air into Doug's cold hand. 

He watched as Doug's surprised expression slowly morphed into a beautiful,grateful smile directed towards him before he turned back to the movie, not minding that their hands were still pretty much clasped together and that Chad had scooted closer to him to provide him more warmth. 

_Shit._ Chad internally screamed as he realized he really was whipped for Doug just like his friends teased him to be. Turning to look at Doug again,Chad finds himself not minding being whipped for Doug because damn was Doug the most beautiful and perfect person alive-

 _Oh shit._ Chad slowly thought as his eyes widened and his body tensed uncomfortably,his thoughts going haywire as he finally figured out his feelings for his friend. 

_I'm in love with Doug._ Chad whispered as he looked at Doug once again,his body suddenly too aware of the fact that the two of them were cuddling and his stomach exploding with butterflies as Doug unconsciously nuzzled closer to Chad's chest,unaware of the prince's inner turmoil as he did so. 

_Fuck._ Chad thought once again. _I'm in love with Doug,fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp- someone finally realizes their feelings for a certain cutie! i'm thinking of either adding gil to the chad x doug pairing or getting him to date someone out of the group but i don't know yet sksksks. for now,i hope you lovelies enjoyed the chapter! thank you for reading! ❤


	3. hEY itS mE,yA bOI. part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang help calm chad down as he realizes his feelings for doug are too strong for him to handle while they try to summon a demon at the same time (keyword: try),doug's still oblivious af and the everyone's just too sweet and fluffy and in love and a little angsty because they're y o u n g a d u l t s sksksksks.

_**9:14 p.m** _

**CHAD:** fuck 

**CHAD:** i'm in love with doug 

**CHAD:** fuck 

**uwupuppy:**

**uwupuppy:** took you long enough idiot 

**whatissleep:** carlos,no. 

**CHAD:** shit 

**CHAD:** i don't know what to do 

**princess:** okay first of all chad,calm down. 

**CHAD:** i'll try??? but i don't know if i can??? because doug's sleeping on my shoulder and he looks so fucking adorable??? i am not okay??? 

**whatissleep:** huh. 

**whatissleep:** and here i thought that i'd never see the day when chad goes super loco over someone other than his looks. 

**CHAD:** audrey 😩

**CHAD:** you're not helping hhhhhh

**whatissleep:** shush,i actually think it's cute and i'm so happy for you. 

**whatissleep:** you've honestly always wanted to fall in love in your own terms and i know how sad you get sometimes when people keep expecting you to fall in love with "pretty princesses" when you don't even like girls that way. 

**whatissleep:** so to see you now being so in love with doug makes me so happy and proud of you,even if you're freaking out about it. 

**CHAD:**

**CHAD:** thanks audrey,that means a lot coming from you. 

**whatissleep:** no problem charming,it's what bestfriends are for right?

**CHAD:** yeah 

**CHAD:** love you audrey 

**whatissleep:** love you too you big oaf. 💖

**uwupuppy:** okay

**uwupuppy:** i am so not gonna lie 

**uwupuppy:** that was so freaking cute omg 

**bippityboppitybitch:** i know right?! so much uwu feels aaaaaaaa 💓

**bennyboo:** audrey and chad have long since been friendship goals tbh. 

**bennyboo:** people here just refuse to see it because y'know

**bennyboo:** they can't really accept the idea that girls and boys can be friends without feeling anything romantic for each other. 

**winxclub:** god

**winxclub:** i know what you feel 

**octomami:** same here

**bippityboppitybitch:** remember when people thought mal was dating jay when they first came to auradon because people always saw them cuddling???? 

**mrstealyourpurse:** ah,good times. 👏🏻

**winxclub:** we still cuddle btw

**winxclub:** jay's cuddles are aMAZING 🥴

**whatissleep:** can confirm. 💯 jay's cuddles are HEAVENLY. 

**mrstealyourpurse:** thanks babes <3 

**uwupuppy:** and then they got so shookt when they found out jay was dating me sksksksksks 

**uwupuppy:** bUT yOuRe bOtH gUYs 

**uwupuppy:** 🤪 

**princess:** and then you both started dating audrey too and suddenly everyone's freaking out about you three lol. 🤧

**mrstealyourpurse:** gASP 

**whatissleep:** p-polyamory???? 

**uwupuppy:** uNaCcePTAbLe! 

**octomami:** and then they thought harry and i were dating because harry was clingy to me lmao. 

**princess:** harry flirted with everyone though. i don't know why they thought you two were dating when he was literally flirting with anyone that had legs and a pretty face. 🤔

**hookER:** to be fair 

**hooKER:** i only did that to catch your attention 

**princess:** awww,don't worry babe. it worked. 💙

**hookER:** 🖤

**winxclub:** awww cuties 🥺

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** guys,let's go back to chad. he looks like he's about to combust with how much he's holding his breath right now hjhjfkfkkkdjdjak

**winxclub:** oh right 

**winxclub:** how are you princey boy? still alive? 

**CHAD:** barely 

**CHAD:** everything doug does is so cute wtf- 

**CHAD:** i think i'm in heaven 

**uwupuppy:** wow

**uwupuppy:** you really are so whipped for doug 

**uwupuppy:** i'm almost jealous 

**mrstealyourpurse:** hey 

**whatissleep:** hey 

**uwupuppy:** ALMOST 

**uwupuppy:** you two are perfect so i can't really bring myself to be. ❤ love u 

**whatissleep:** aww,i love you too puppy. so much. 💞

**mrstealyourpurse:** i love you too pup! 

**CHAD:** DOUG JUST CUDDLED CLOSER TO ME AND NOW HE'S HUGGING ME WHILE SLEEPING

**CHAD:** I WANNA MOVE SO HE DOESN'T FEEL AWKWARD IN CASE HE WAKES UP AND REALIZES HE'S LITERALLY HUGGING ME IN HIS SLEEP BUT I DON'T WANNA DISTURB HIS SLEEP

**CHAD:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SHIT 

**winxclub:** aaaaaaa it's the capssssss

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** just cuddle and hug him back chad,he probably feels cold. our ac's really cold tbh. 

**bennyboo:** want me to increase the temp lonnie? 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** nah,the cold allows me to cuddle jane so i'm fine with it. 

**bippityboppitybitch:** sksksksks i love you lonnie. 💗

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** love you too baby. 💓

**CHAD:** GUYS 

**whatissleep:** oh my hades,just follow what lonnie instructed you to do chad! if doug was fine cuddling you while he was awake,i doubt he'll freak out once he wakes up. 

**whatissleep:** and you don't want to disturb his sleep right? so just cuddle him back. savor the moment. 

**CHAD:**

**CHAD:** alright,i'll do that 

**CHAD:** my heart's literally like a drum right now 

**CHAD:** hugging him feels so good hhhhhh 

**CHAD:** god i sound so whipped 

**princess:** correction chad. you don't sound whipped. you ARE whipped for doug. wbk~

**CHAD:** i 

**CHAD:** yes 

**CHAD:** but how did you guys know¿ 

**uwupuppy:** well 

**uwupuppy:** unlike you

**uwupuppy:** were not exactly dense and it's pretty obvious that you've been pining after doug ever since you became friends with him 

**winxclub:** and the way you looked at him at the cotillion when you thought no one was looking? 

**winxclub:** you looked at him as if he was your world

**winxclub:** it was a dead giveaway chad

**winxclub:** 100% 

**CHAD:** i never knew i liked him that bad 

**CHAD:** i mean 

**CHAD:** i did think that somehow i was attracted to him and that i admired him a lot because doug's literally an angel??? he's perfect??? he's so beautiful and amazing??? 

**CHAD:** but i always thought it was just because i liked men cause you know i did like ben before and even carlos so i thought it was just a fleeting attraction but man 

**CHAD:** i was so wrong 

**CHAD:** not like i regret falling for doug tho 

**CHAD:** he's everything to me. he's my happiness and even if he doesn't like me back in the way i like him,he'll still be my world because aside from you guys,only doug wanted to see me more than the arrogant,jerk prince i was and gave me a chance to change and prove myself 

**CHAD:** he's been there every step of the way from when i admitted my sexuality to everyone to when i admitted why i was such a jerk to everyone and even during the time when i apologized to you all,most especially to evie who i really hurt a lot and judged far too quickly

**CHAD:** again,i'm so sorry evie. i was an asshole and i should've treated you better. you're such a great girl and my jealousy of you and denial of my sexuality prevented me from seeing that. i'm sorry evie. 

**princess:** aww,chad. it's okay! the past is in the past and i've long since forgiven you for everything you did. you're a much better person now and you deserve nothing but love. 💙

**CHAD:** thank you evie. you don't know how much your words means to me. thank you. 

**princess:** no problem chad! 💓 

**winxclub:** shit 

**winxclub:** that was so wholesome

**uwupuppy:** i am: in tears 

**whatissleep:** we love you chad! 💗 

**bennyboo:** yeah,we love you chad! always remember that and the fact that you're just as much as a member of our family as everyone else here. we love you. 

**CHAD:** thank you guys 

**CHAD:** i'm really lucky to have all of you in my life 

**bippityboppitybitch:** so are we chad! 💖 we promise! 

**uwupuppy:** okay 

**uwupuppy:** WHO DREW THE FUCKING PENTAGRAM ON OUR LIVING ROOM FLOOR???? 

**princess:** what? 

**bennyboo:** what 

**octomami:** what 

**whatissleep:** what

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** that would be me hehe 

**uwupuppy:** MAL WTF- 

**bippityboppitybitch:** i thought you were scared of scary things mal????

**winxclub:** well yeah??? but not everything??? 

**octomami:** so now you just want to summon a demon in our cabin? 

**winxclub:** yEP 

**uwupuppy:** WHAT WILL THAT ACHIEVE?!?!?!? 

**winxclub:** i dunno

**winxclub:** maybe ghostbuster shit 

**uwupuppy:** I DON'T WANNA BE A GHOSTBUSTER??????? I'D RATHER BE ALIVE?????

**winxclub:** god carlos 

**winxclub:** chillllllllllllll

**winxclub:** hades is my dad so i doubt the demon would want to hurt us 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** you mean you? because i'm sure the demon would prefer to eat us all and leave you as an exception because your dad's hades. 

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** doubt it 

**princess:** uh-huh. and how are supposed to summon the demon hmm? 

**winxclub:** i have a spell or i think it's a chant??? but it certainly evokes a good reaction from any demon around us 

**bennyboo:** somehow,i already feel as if were about to die. 

**winxclub:** oh shush,it'll be fun. 

**uwupuppy:** summoning a man eating demon is fun??? 

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** shut up 

**whatissleep:** it's so quiet all of a sudden. 

**uwupuppy:** the pentagram is glowing eye- 

**bippityboppitybitch:** I'M FREAKING OUT AAAAAAAAAAA 

**bennyboo:** okay now the pentagram is back to normal? nothing happened. 

**octomami:** with how mal called the demons? i doubt anything would happen. 

**winxclub:** oh come on! 

**winxclub:** i thought my call was clever

**octomami:** babe. 

**octomami:** saying "demons,if you're here rip our hearts out,i dare you" isn't clever. 

**octomami:** it's stupid and definitely looking for death. 

**winxclub:** :((( 

**winxclub:** whatever 

**winxclub:** don't hate the mal,hate the game 

**princess:** sigh. 

**uwupuppy:** nothing's literally happening... are we safe? 

**octomami:** probably. 

**hookER:** so i guess it was just baloney thhsjsjsjwkshdhjs-

**princess:** harry?! 

**hookER:** HOLY FUCK 

**hookER:** I FELT SOMEONE LICK ME 

**mrstealyourpurse:** huh 

**mrstealyourpurse:** either the demon wants to make you his food or the demon has the hots for you 

**uwupuppy:** so it's either eat or eat eat? 

**bippityboppitybitch:** that makes no sense idbdjsjsjsmsjsjs 

**octomami:** WHAT THE FUCK?! 

**uwupuppy:** uma?! what's wrong? 

**octomami:** SOMEONE BIT MY HAND!

**octomami:** WHAT THE HELL?! 

**octomami:** MAL DO SOMETHING! 

**winxclub:** uh 

**bippityboppitybitch:** SKSKSKSKSKS MAL OMG 

**whatissleep:** she really just went and said "hey there demon,it's me ya boi" to the demon eye- 

**winxclub:** I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY 

**winxclub:** I'M FREAKING OUT AKSKSKAKDHSJJ

**uwupuppy:** shit

**uwupuppy:** where's my holy water 

**uwupuppy:** i should've brought my holy water 

**bippityboppityvbitch:** wHEEZE 

**bippityboppitybitch:** where my's holy water sksksksks i am WHEEZINGGG 

**uwupuppy:** you're scared too! 

**uwupuppy:** you were literally freaking out awhile ago! 

**bippityboppitybitch:** yeah but everyone's being funny and i no longer feel as scared as before 🤷🏻‍♀️ 

**uwupuppy:** GOOD FOR YOU 

**uwupuppy:** I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DIE FROM STRESS AND FEAR AAAAAA 

**winxclub:** dEmOn 

**uwupuppy:** no mal! stop calling it that! 

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** dEmONNNN 

**uwupuppy:** mal you shit! 

**mrstealyourpurse:** guys help- 

**mrstealyourpurse:** carlos is literally locking his legs around me and i can't breatheeeeeee 

**princess:** carlos,release jay please? 

**uwupuppy:** no! if i die i'm taking jay with me 

**mrstealyourpurse:** what? why?! i didn't even do anything!

**uwupuppy:** because you didn't stop mal! 

**mrstealyourpurse:** audrey didn't try to stop her either????? 

**uwupuppy:** audrey has special privileges because she makes me hot chocolate everyday 

**whatissleep:** 💖 

**princess:** i'm surprised doug still hasn't woken up with how loud were all being right now. 

**CHAD:** i know right? you'd think with carlos' loud screeching that's like nails dragging down on a blackboard and mal's high pitched dolphin-like screams that he'd be awake by now 

**CHAD:** but nah 

**CHAD:** he's still asleep 

**bippityboppitybitch:** dolphin like screams sksksksksksks

**bennyboo:** i think my arm's dead... 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** what? why? 

**princess:** harry's been squeezing his arm for awhile now ever since "something" licked him and by squeeze,i mean like death grip. 

**mrstealyourpurse:** at least it's just your arm ben! 

**mrstealyourpurse:** i think i'm about to die from lack of oxygen 

**uwupuppy:** DON'T LET GO OF ME JAY OR ISTG I'LL CASTRATE YOU! 

**mrstealyourpurse:** i'm not! stop choking me- 

**princess:** M,can you please just ask your demon friend or whatever it is to go home now? i just want to clean already and sleep. 

**bennyboo:** i gladly second the motion. 

**winxclub:** i 

**winxclub:** let me try??? 

**winxclub:**

**hookER:** HOLY SHIT! 

**hookER:** WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?!?!?!?! 

**bippityboppitybitch:** okay,now i'm scared again 😭 that was such a loud sound! lonnie! 

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** i gotchu baby. i'll protect you,don't worry. 💓

**whatissleep:** and the size of this cabin is not helping! the sound's practically echoing! 

**octomami:** babe!

**winxclub:** I'M TRYING! 

**uwupuppy:**

**uwupuppy:** uh guys.... 

**uwupuppy:** uhm... 

**mrstealyourpurse:** LMAOOOOOOOOOO

**whatissleep:** WHAT'S SO FUNNY JAY?! 

**princess:** yes carlos? what's wrong? you look pale. 

**mrstealyourpurse:** you guys are so not going to believe this- 

**uwupuppy:** SHUT UP JAY! LET ME TELL THEM MYSELF! 

**bippityboppitybitch:** ???

**bippityboppitybitch:** tell us what? 

**uwupuppy:** you know that uh...loud sound you just heard a few seconds ago??? 

**bippityboppitybitch:** yeah? what about it? 

**uwupuppy:** i 

**uwupuppy:** uhm

**uwupuppy:** that was me 

**uwupuppy:** that was my fart,i mean... 

**princess:**

**octomami:**

**bennyboo:**

**hookER:**

**CHAD:**

**bippityboppitybitch:**

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:**

**whatissleep:** SERIOUSLY?! 

**uwupuppy:** i'm sorryyyyy. :((( 

**bippityboppitybitch:** YOU ARE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT CARLOS AAAAAAAAAAA 

**bippityboppitybitch:** I THOUGHT WE WERE ABOUT TO DIE 

**bippityboppitybitch:** I WAS ABOUT TO FREAKING RECITE MY LOVE FOR LONNIE ONE LAST TIME 😭

**whatissleep:** guess who's not getting kisses for a week? 

**princess:** so that's why jay kept snickering awhile ago! istg you two! 

**uwupuppy:** i'm so sorry! i was so scared and so nervous that i farted so loudly! it wasn't on purpose,i swear! 😢

**uwupuppy:** i'm so sorry! 

**bippityboppitybitch:** i'm forgiving you only because you're so cute and you're my bestfriend and i can't really stay mad at you. 

**princess:** awww,carlos! you really are still a baby! 💙

**uwupuppy:** :(((

**uwupuppy:** does that mean i'm forgiven? 

**whatissleep:**

**uwupuppy:** audreyyyyyyyyyyy 😭

**whatissleep:** fine. 

**whatissleep:** only because i love you and you're cute. 💖

**uwupuppy:** audrey 🥺

**uwupuppy:** i love youuuuuuuu! 

**whatissleep:** i love you too puppy. 💓

**winxclub:** the demon's gone! 

**winxclub:** actually

**winxclub:** rather than a demon,it was a gremlin 

**winxclub:** the little green shit 

**hookER:** A GREMLIN LICKED ME?!?!?! 

**hooKER:** THAT'S IT 

**hookER:** I NEED A BATH! 

**octomami:** and i need a disinfectant because who knows what kind of virus that little shit has. 

**octomami:** my hand still hurts. ugh. 

**winxclub:** i'm sowwy uma :( 

**octomami:** yeah yeah. 

**octomami:** no more summoning spells and demonic pentagram for you from now on. 

**winxclub:** but- 

**octomami:** i dare you to finish that sentence. 

**winxclub:**

**winxclub:** fine. no more pentagram or summoning spells for me. 

**bippityboppitybitch:** woah

**bippityboppitybitch:** that was hot 

**uwupuppy:** uma's the top in their relationship 

**uwupuppy:** officially confirmed 

**octomami:** 😉

**bennyboo:** hey. 

**bennyboo:** are you guys fine with cleaning the living room and kitchen for now? evie's really tired and i want to go take her to our bedroom already to wash up and change into our pajamas so she can relax for awhile then head to bed early. 

**winxclub:** sure thing benny boo! we were actually thinking of asking you to take her up already 

**winxclub:** E looks like she's about to drop any second now 

**bennyboo:** thanks mal. i'll go and get her from the kitchen now then! 

**winxclub:** mhm

**winxclub:** good luck on convincing our workaholic princess to rest benny boo 😉

**bennyboo:** thank you mal. harry and i will definitely need the luck. 😥 

**uwupuppy:** you can do it ben! were rooting for you! 

**bippityboppitybitch:** sksksks good luck ben! 

**winxclub:** alright kiddos! 

**winxclub:** it's cleaning time! 

**uwupuppy:** can't you just magic everything to be clean???? 

**winxclub:** huh 

**winxclub:** that's true 

**octomami:** mal and i will use cleaning spells to clean the living room and kitchen. you guys will focus on sorting whatever our spells won't cover. 

**bippityboppitybitch:** hey chad? 

**CHAD:** yeah? 

**bippityboppitybitch:** want me to bring you and doug some blankets and more pillows? it looks like doug's really knocked out and comfortable sleeping in your arms. 

**CHAD:** uhm 

**CHAD:** sure? 

**whatissleep:** pfft. 

**whatissleep:** you're so red. 

**whatissleep:** so cuteeeeeeeee. 

**CHAD:**

  
**CHAD:** you're really not helping calm me down audrey. 😩

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** don't worry chad. we can sort your feelings out more and stuff tomorrow. right now,we all probably need to sleep. 

**mrstealyourpurse:** definitely and maybe a hot bath before sleeping 🤔

**whatissleep:** you read my mind babe. 💗 mind getting the bath ready? carlos and i will follow you up once we finish helping uma and mal clean the cabin. 

**mrstealyourpurse:** sure 

**mrstealyourpurse:** anything for you my queen ❤

**whatissleep:** thanks babe,love you! 💓

**mrstealyoursleep:** love you too!

**bippityboppitybitch:** want me to draw a hot bath for you too lonnie? you look like you need it. :<

**i'llmakeamanoutofyou:** nah. i'm fine jane,let's just finish cleaning already so we can wash up and cuddle again. 😚

**bippityboppitybitch:** gotcha~ 💗 

**winxclub:** done with the cleaning spells! 

**octomami:** want to drink warm milk before sleeping mal? 

**winxclub:** hmm 

**winxclub:** sureeeee. i feel like i need it to sleep anyways. 

**octomami:** i gotchu boo. don't worry. 💚

**winxclub:** thank you babeeeee. 💜 i'll go fix our bed now then! 

**octomami:** 💚

**winxclub:** 💜

**princess:** is everyone okay now? do you guys still need help cleaning? 

**bippityboppitybitch:** nahhh. were done cleaning already and are about to head to bed so don't you worry about us and just focus on resting evie! 💖

**whatissleep:** yeah! you should go rest already! you already did a lot of stuffs for us today. you deserve the rest! 

**bennyboo:** see? what did i tell you blue? they're fine so you can relax now.

**princess:** i knowwww. i was just a little worried. :( 

**bennyboo:** of course you are,you're everyone's mama bear but mama bears need rest too so please come back to bed?

**hookER:** we already miss you princess 

**hookER:** and your kisses and hugs

**hookER:** so come back to bed already 

**hookER:** it's a bit empty without you 

**princess:**

**princess:** fineeee,but only because you two are so cute. 💙 love you boys! 

**bennyboo:** we love you too princess! ❤ 

**hookER:** love you too princess 🖤

_**11:23 p.m** _

**hihoe:** woah. 

**hihoe:** what did i just miss???? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo! where's my shaniacs and boogaras at? i left some buzzfeed unsolved references here in today's chapter sksksks.
> 
> i honestly have everything planned out for this au and my head's practically whirling with ideas here and there hnnngggggg. 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading today's chapter! thank you for reading! much love! 💖


End file.
